degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: The Only Thing I Got Right
Just to like tell u guys I edited the first one and it has two more parts in it so yay!- 'The Dot.Eli.' I sat at a table by the window so Adam can see me when he comes in. I looked out the window and there she was. Crying. I watched her. She sat at a table in the corner, near me. She was whipping tears from her face. Her eyes blood shot red. She looked like'd been crying for hours. I could'nt stand it, I had to help her. I stood up and walked over to her table and sat down. I smiled and she looked away. "Are you okay. Clare is it. I'm not good with names." She laughed a little and smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for being conserned." She lied, I could tell in her voice. "You're not. Come one tell Eli your problems." I looked into her eyes. "It's my parents, they're not exactly getting along right now." Her eyes hit the floor. I looked down with her. I held her hand. "My parents use to fight." I said looking away. I could feel her eyes on me. "Are they still-" I interupted her. "She's not alive anymore. She died giving birth to my little sister. That was the reason they fought. She wanted to keep her, my dad didn't." I felt water in my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I smiled. "The best thing to do is get people you love and care about to help you with the situation." Then I heard the door open and Adam came in. "I have to go. Wanna meet later." "Sure. Here's my number." She got out a slip of paper and wrote the 7 digit number on it. Soon, she got up and left out the door. I stood up and sat at the table by the window with Adam. "Ooo. You two do like each other and you're going on a cute little date." I smiled and laughed. A date huh, I thought. What a great... Julia. 'Part 2. Clare.' I put on some skinny jeans and a black undershirt. I looked in my closet for anything else. I got a black sweater and zipped it up halfway. I heard my cell ring. I awnsered my phone with a smile. "Hello?" I said. "Clare?" The boy on the other line replied. "Yes." "It's me Eli." "Hi Eli." I smiled and tried not to giggle. "Where is your house. I'll pick you up and take you somewhere I want you to see." "Okay. I live at 29th Galiger Street." "Okay. See you then Stranger." "K, Stranger." He hung up and I jumped up and down with excitement. 'Part 3. Eli.' I waited outside Clare's house. Then the door opened and she came out with a smile. I opened the door and she sat in the passengers seat. I smiled and so did she. "So where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." We drove off happy as ever. Category:Blog posts